The Medical Mycology Core will be an integral part of all four projects and represents an important resource for fungal identifications, procurement and storage of strains, large-scale genetic crosses and in vitro susceptibility. This Core will provide all molecular typing methods for strain identification including karyotypes and PCR fingerprinting. The Core will perform the data collection, quality control issues, and handling of animal experiments. The core will also collate and cord all mutants and strains.